POTATO! TOMATO! JALAPENO! GIRAFFE!
by hanyouxmiko990
Summary: a freaky story me & my sis made. xPairings:x InuKag... not sure yet who else! DARE YOU TO READ! lol... it has NOTHING to do with the title! don't worry! :D
1. Drool and a Weird Rock

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT BOB IS WORKING ON THAT! MWAHAHA!**

**Chapter 1: Drool and A Weird Rock**

_"Hakani omoi zutto Dona toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku yuu ni to..."_

The ending credits for the best show ever made, Inuyasha, had just finished. Three girls sat staring at the TV screen, lost in their thoughts. Finally, a brown haired girl named Becky broke the silence.

"So, Sam," she said, indicating the black haired girl next to her, "what did you think of it? Doesn't Inuyasha rock? Isn't he hot? Isn't just the BEST!"

Sam bit back a chuckle. "..."

"Uuhh... Sam?" she said, looking confused.

Sam managed to hold back the laugh and turned to her best friend. "Oh, um... yeah... totally... it um, it's totally cool..."

Becky shook her head slightly, hearing the sarcasm in her friends voice. _Oh well, _she thought, _We both don't havta like everything._

She looked at the empty blue armchair across from them.

"What about you, Bob? What did you think of it?"

**(silence)**

"That's great! I'm glad you liked it! Anyways, Alicia and I have something important to tell you, don't we Alicia?"

Becky looked at the computer chair by the TV. A blonde haired girl was sitting there, dreamily staring at the now black TV screen... and she was... ...drooling...

Becky shook her head. _When will she quit doing that! _ She walked over to Alicia and snapped her fingers.

"Alicia?... You're drooling again..."

Alicia snapped back into reality. "Huh? What? Oh... yeah... right..." she wiped away the drool at the corner of her mouth. "The THING!"

This caught Sam's attention.

"What 'Thing'! I need to know! Tell me now!"

Becky reached behind her back, accidentally knocking over a lamp. _Oops..._ She finally had what she was looking for.

"It's... the SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Alicia and Becky were grinning and jumping around.

"... Um, Becky?" Sam said carefully. "That's just a rock."

Alicia and Becky stopped dead in their tracks, and gasped.

"What do you mean it's just a rock!"

"How could you say that!"

"We spent years looking for this!"

"Can't you tell its the Shikon No Tama? It's Pink!"

"Yeah, Alicia painted it herself!"

Sam sweatdropped. "Um... ooookkkkaaayyyy... um... what are you gonna do with it?"

The other two girls looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Duh," Alicia said. "We're gonna wish on it! What else would we do with it?"

Sam mumbled something about Alicia being perverted.

"Okay," Sam finally said. "What are you going to wish?"

Becky smiled evilly. Sam knew that smile.

"Wait, Becky, maybe you should talk to Bob about this! Don't do anything stupid!"

Becky turned to the empty chair where 'Bob' was.

"What do _you_ think I should wish Bob?"

**(silence)**

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Becky exclaimed excitedly.

"BECKY, NOOOOOOOO!" Sam yelled. (a/n: much like Darth Vader did in the 3rd star wars! )

But it was to late. Becky held up her arm with the Shikon no Tama in it, and said,

"I wish we were all in the Feudal Era, helping Inuyasha and everyone gather the Jewel Shards!"

Everything went a purple-ish color, and then black.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around. There were trees. Lots of trees. Just a ton of trees. Nothing else. She looked at her Best Friend.

"Becky! What the HELL did you DO!"

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! what happens to them? will they be found by the Inu-gang, or someone like Naraku? who knows! mwahahhaaa. i am in complete control of their fates! mwahahahaa! **

**yeah, anyways, this is a story that me and my sis Becky came up with a few mins ago. Beware of Randomness! Not a really good story for Kikyou Lovers. MWAHAHAHAA! the next chappie should be up soon! R&R!**

hanyouxmiko990


	2. The 'REAL' friend and i dont remember!

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA! BOB IS STILL WORKING ON IT THOUGH!**

_**Recap:**_

"Becky, what the HELL did you DO!"

**Chapter 2: The 'REAL' friend, and ... i don't remember!**

**With the Inu-Gang**

Inuyasha was running through the forest, with Kagome on his back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were riding on Kilala next to the Hanyou and the Miko. All of a sudden, a bright purpley light flashed up ahead. Inuyasha and Kilala stopped.

"What was that?" Shippo exclaimed frightenedlyish.

Kagome was the one to comfort him. "I don't know Shippo, but... wait... Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!"

"Where!" he asked getting ready for battle.

"Up ahead where the light flashed!"

Inuyasha smiled evilly.

"Let's go!"

**With the Bob-Gang**

"YEESSSS! IT WORKED!" Alicia exclaimed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"ME NEITHER!" Becky yelled. "WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE, IN THE FUEDAL ERA! But... wait! OH NO!

"What is it!" Alicia asked, very concernedly.

Becky turned to her older sister. "The jewel... its just a shard again! All those years putting it back together... WASTED!"

Sam was sitting there in shock, when all of a sudden, she saw something coming towards them. _What is that? Is it... Inuyasha?_

"Umm... Becky? 'licia? Bob? Look!" she pointed towards the trees.

They all turned to look at the forest.

"Oh... My... God..." Becky whispered.

"Can... It... Be?" Alicia finished.

Inuyasha stood there, growled menacingly, his Tetsusaiga raised. Kagome stood next to him, an arrow notched and ready to purify.

"Hey, give us the Jewel shard!"

Instead of being frightened, Alicia and Becky ran forward.

"Oh my god, it's him!"

"Hi! You're so much hotter in person!"

"Where's the Gang?"

"Is that really Tetsusaiga?"

"Can I touch your ears!"

"They're sooo cute!"

"Oh my god, you are soo HOT!"

Inuyasha looked confused and stood there in shock, as the rest of the Gang caught up behind him. Miroku and Sango jumped off of Kilala, preparing to attack, only to be confused by the scene in front of them.

"What's going on?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I don't know, Lady Sango." He whispered back as his hand found her butt.

"HENTAI!" She yelled, hitting him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

Becky, Alicia, Bob, and even Sam burst into hilarious laughter.

"That is sooo much funnier in person!" Becky yelled between giggles.

Kagome lowered her bow and stepped forward. "Who are you?" she asked. "How did you get here?"

Alicia slapped herself. "We forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we! Well, I'm Alicia. I'm 16. This here is my sister-"

"-Becky!" she said cutting her sister off. "And this is our best friend Sam, and this" she said, point to the air besides them, "is BOB!"

There was silence, and Alicia sweatdropped.

Kagome looked over at Bob, but saw nothing. "Um... where is he?"

Becky incredulously looked at her. "You act as if you're blind! He's right here!"

Alicia nervously giggled and explained to the Inu-Gang. "Um... you seee... Becky and Sam have this, um, imaginary friend..."

Becky and Sam gasped.

"How dare you!"

"You act as if you can't see him!"

"He's not imaginary, he's real!"

"You're hurting his feelings!"

"You're soo rude!"

"Uhh... rrriiiight..." Kagome said and scratched her head.

Becky and Sam looked over at Bob.

"What?" Becky said.

**(silence)**

"Bob!" Sam yelled. "Don't do it!"

Becky and Sam began to rush towards Shippo, when all of a sudden, Shippo was being held up in the air by his tail.

"AAAHHH! Kagome! Help me!" Shippo yelled, tears falling from his eyes.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled and ran towards the kitsune. She grabbed Shippo from the imaginary-er-real- being and slapped the air. No one expected anything to happen, but there was a resonating smack. Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha!" She ran and buried her face in his haori. He protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you! Bob! Leave my Kagome alone!"

Becky was gazing at them with a dreamy look on her face.

"What are you staring at wench!"

"Nothing... It's just... you two make such a cute couple!"

Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces both turned a bright red.

Sam and Sango were watching them with amused looks on their faces. Alicia on the other hand...

Miroku and her had begun to back away from them all. When Miroku noticed this he turned to Alicia.

"Oh dearest Lady Alicia, you have no idea of my sufferings. I am in search of an evil being Naraku, so I can get rid of this cursed Wind Tunnel in my right hand, before it swallows me whole. All I ask of you, with all your beauty, is to bear me a son. Lady Alicia, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Alicia was stunned. She had seen it happen so many times on the show, yet having it happen to her was such a different experience. She blushed.

"Umm... I-i..."

Becky's voice brought her back to her senses. "Alicia! Get away from that lecher! As for you, Bob, I know you hate cute little fluffy things, but don't attack Shippo anymore, no matter how much he annoys you, understand!"

**(silence)**

"Good. That's what I thought." Becky said as she sat down.

There was silence for a minute.

"My, this is awkward." said a highly confused Monk.

"Feh."

"Um... soooo... ermm..." then her face darkened. "Inuyasha... have you seen... Kikyou... lately?"

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his name. "Kikyou?" he glanced at Kagome. She was holding back tears. "I haven't seen her for awhile actually."

"Oh." Becky said slightly disappointed. It had been her lifelong dream to meet Kikyou... and to kill her.

Kagome suddenly looked up. "You never answered my question of how you got here."

Sango looked over. "How did you get here?"

Alicia looked over. "Oh, we just wished on the Shikon no Tama."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "HOW!"

Sam looked a little confused herself. She seemed to be in shock. "It was just a rock they found and painted pink. I don't know how they got it to work. It seems impossible, I know! We were just watching Inuyasha on TV when they pull out the Shikon no Tama and then BAM! We're here."

Inuyasha looked taken aback. "You were watching me on the TV?"

Sango glanced to Kagome. "What's a TV?"

"I'll explain later." Kagome whispered to her confused friend. "So..." she said indicating the newcomers, "you're from the future then?"

All of a sudden the three girls pause.

Becky began to speak. "Yeah-yeah... um... I think so... we were... wait... I-i can't remember! Sam, can you remember!"

"No, i can't! Alicia!"

"I don't remember anything either! BOB!"

**(silence)**

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls shouted in unison.

**A/N: What happened to their memories? will they ever find out? where are they from, who are they, how did Alicia and Becky get the Shikon no Tama? find out in the next chapter! which i won't write unless i get tons of reviews! MWUAHAHAHA! jk**

**R&R plz review! flames welcome:D**

hanyouxmiko990 & my sister becky


	3. POTATO!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Bob has failed. I still don't own Inuyasha. : (**

**Recap:**

Becky began to speak. "Yeah-yeah... um... I think so... we were... wait... I-i can't remember! Sam, can you remember!"

"No, i can't! Alicia!"

"I don't remember anything either! BOB!"

**(silence)**

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girls shouted in unison.

**Chapter 3: POTATO!**

Becky looked at the ground. _How could we have all forgotten everything! Where are we from! We know who we are... but... who are our parents? AARRRGGHHH! Why can't I remember anything! How can we possibly remember!_

Becky glanced next to her and saw a potato. She picked it up and threw at Sam's face. Sam fell to the ground unconscious. There was silence from the rest of the people.

Alicia looked slowly from Sam to Becky. "What did she do, Becky?"

Becky looked at Sam, then Alicia. "Nothing."

Alicia looked at Sam. "Why'd you throw a potato at her then?"

Becky looked at Sam. "To help her get her memory back."

Alicia looked at Becky. "You think that will help?"

Becky looked at Alicia. "It... um... might..."

There was silence.

Inuyasha was staring at them as if they were crazy. "So you don't know who you are or where you cam from..."

"We know who we are!" Becky said happily. "I'm Becky, this is Alicia, that's Sam, and um... Bob's somewhere over there..."

Inuyasha growled slowly. "We know who you are already! Do you have any idea where you came from!"

"Um... not really," Alicia answered silently.

"Do you know _why_ you're here!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"To um... help you people... with... something... shiny?" The recently unconscious Sam said.

Kagome gasped. "The Shikon no Tama!"

"OW! Something just cut my hand!" Becky yelled.

"What is it!" Alicia shouted fearfully.

"It's...a... tiny, pink, shard thing..." Becky scratched her head. _It looks so familiar... Yet so unfamiliar... WHAT IS IT!_

"A Jewel Shard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to Becky and snatched it from her triumphantly.

Alicia clobbered him over the head. "Hey, give that back!" Becky grabbed for the shard and pocketed it.

"Feh. We're leaving. We'll get the shard from you soon though! So you better watch out! Come on, let's go."

Inuyasha began walking when Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha! We can't just leave them! They have no idea where they are, or how they got here! We have to help them!"

"And how can we do that!"

"Let them come with us!"

"Feh. NO! They are NOT coming with us!"

"Oh, Inuyasha... SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and stayed there. Kagome turned toward Alicia, Becky, Sam, and... Bob...

"You can come with us until you remember where you're from. Don't worry. Inuyasha won't hurt you."

"Um... thanks..." Sam said uncertainly...

"No problem!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Okay then... everyone, Let's Go!"

"Yeah!" Becky said happily. "...go where?"

"To collect jewel shards, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Alicia, Becky, Sam, and Bob all looked at him strangely.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That just...seemed so...familiar..." Becky said uncertainly.

"Feh," he said, annoyed.

**(silence)**

"What? I am not a jerk!" Inuyasha retorted.

The rest of the Inu gang stared at him shockedly.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE'S PROBLEM WITH STARING AT ME TODAY!"

"It's... nothing... Inuyasha... um... let's go!" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Feh."

Kagome picked up a now sleeping Shippo and hopped onto Inuyasha's back. Miroku sat closely behind Sango on Kilala. Then everyone paused.

"Ummm..." Becky said uncertainly, "... how do we go with you?"

There was a pause.

"Lady Alicia can sit with me." Miroku said pervertedly. Sango slapped him.

"Hentai..." she muttered. "Alicia, um... well, Sam you and er... Bob... can come with me and Miroku on Kilala...Becky... you can... erm... well, I'm sure you could fit on Kilala too... and... hmmm... Alicia... you can go with... erm..."

Suddenly a menacing voice came from just behind the trees. "The girl, Alicia, will come with me."

**A/N: who is the figure! AARRRGGGGHHHHH! find out only if i get... hmmm... 5 reviews... i only have 1 right now... yeah... lol... i know that if i found a story like this i probly wouldn't read it all or review at all... but yeah... my sis wants me too... so yeah...**

hanyouxmiko990


	4. A vist from Fluffy and a Treacherous

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...**

**Last Time-**

Suddenly, a menacing voice came from the trees. "The girl, Alicia, will come with me."**  
**

**Chapter 4: A Visit from Fluffy and a Treacherous Mud Puddle**

The menacing voice belonged to Sesshoumaru.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Alicia asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You have no choice in the matter," replied Sesshoumaru. "Say your good-bye's to your filthy human friends quickly."

Alicia was shocked. Who is he? He looks so familiar... I swear I've seen him before somewhere... Why does he want me to go with him? What if I don't want to go with him? But... I sorta do... He's sexy-looking...

Alicia smacked herself in the face.

"What if I don't?" she asked yet again.

"Then I will be forced to slaughter you all," Sesshoumaru said, a slight smirk on his lips.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Becky yelled. "INUYASHA COULD TAKE YOU ANY DAY!"

"Becky, don't!" Kagome yelled, but it was too late. Inuyasha quickly paled at the words Becky had said. He knew that every time he had fought his brother that he had won, but it was mostly due to luck; and now with these freaky people here, he'd have to protect all of them, too.

"Your time is up," Sesshoumaru said quietly as he jumped towards Alicia. He picked her up, flung her over his shoulder, and flew away on his cloud.

"BECKY! SAM! HELP!" Alicia yelled as she disappeared into the horizon.

"ALICIA!" Becky and Sam yelled. "WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

* * *

Sam and Miroku were walking through the forest - alone. They had all split up to try and find Sesshoumaru's hidden castle, and when they had to pick who they would partner up with (lol), Kagome had immediately chosen Inuyasha, while Becky chose Sango in order to be safe from the hentai. Miroku, seeing that Sam was the only woman left, ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and said, "I PICK SAM!" 

Shippo, standing shocked quietly asked "Who do I go with?" Kagome quickly answered "You can go with Bob, of course!" Shippo looked stunned. "But, mommy"  
"It will be alright, Shippo. Don't worry. Inuyasha and I will be back soon"  
She picked him up in a tight hug and set him back down. "Off you go."

Shippo slowly walked over to where he thought Bob should be. Becky looked confused. "Shippo... where are you going? Bob's over there." She pointed in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was whispering something to the air and Inuyasha was rolling his eyes. Eventually, they all left and went their own ways in order to find Alicia & Sesshoumaru's hidden castle.

As Miroku & Sam were walking through the woods, they came upon a mud puddle. It looked like an ordinary mud puddle, it even smelled like an ordinary mud puddle. In fact, that was because it was an ordinary mud puddle. Sam had always loathed mud puddles, because in the future they would be filled with bugs and pollution. She side-stepped the mud puddle in order to avoid it, but Miroku in all his clumsiness tripped over his robes and went sprawling right into Sam, and they both got covered in mud, from head to foot.

"AAH! YOU RETARD!" Sam yelled. "I don't have any other clothes besides these ones! Now they're covered in mud and filth! What am I supposed to wear!"

Miroku grinned pervertedly at her. "It wouldn't matter to me if you didn't wear anything."

Sam blushed, then slightly glared. Then she smacked Miroku. "YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku smiled at her. "You know you like me."

Sam just blushed a deeper shade of red and started walking through the trees. Miroku got up and attempted to brush himself off when he heard Sam scream followed by a loud splash.

"SAM!" Miroku yelled as he ran in the direction that she had left in. "COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He was so caught up in his worry over Sam that he tripped over the same rock that she had tripped over, and he ended up flying right into the hot spring with Sam.

**A/N: I think I'll end it right there. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've just been so busy with school and friends and such... lol. Review if you want!**

-hanyouxmiko990


End file.
